


With a smile on my face

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Take care of me"





	With a smile on my face

  
  
“Take care of me.”  Are the only words Kyungsoo utters upon dropping unannounced at the doorstep of Kim Jongin with nothing but a backpack filled with clothes and necessities. Jongin stares, he waits, but nothing comes,Jongin just nods, letting the door to open wider to grant him the entrance.   
  
Jongin offers to sleep on the couch, leaving Kyungsoo to use the bed. Kyungsoo dumps Jongin’s things from the room to create space for himself. Jongin silently collects them and finds empty spaces in hall ways to use as storage.   
  
Kyungsoo sits on the bed freshly made with washed sheets and demands Jongin’s to buy him new ones the next day. Jongin agrees. He agrees to everything and Kyungsoo runs out of things to demand. He lets out an annoyed sigh and lies down in the bed listening to the dim hum of the fan offering a slight comfort in the otherwise silent world that’s rotating around him, world keeps moving, one’s life may be stuck in a phrase where every day becomes the same. Rise, rinse, go through the day and repeat.   
  
…   
  
“I am craving chicken feet.” Kyungsoo announces from couch where he’s perched, as soon as the door opens and a very tired looking Jongin steps in and takes of shoes.   
  
“I will go get it.” Jongin says quietly putting the shoes back on, he doesn’t meet eyes, they never do. Kyungsoo tries to catch Jongin’s eyes but Jongin never looks back at him, his eyes are always down casted, shoulders always slumped, carrying the invisible weight of guilt around, the same guilt keeps his eye lids heavy, too heavy to even look at Kyungsoo.   
  
The door closes slowly and locks with a soft click, hurried footsteps along the corridors can be heard.   
  
Kyungsoo sighs, deep and harsh, the air’s burning. He shuts the laptop and lays on the couch. This is how it has been for two weeks, Jongin cleared more closets to create space for Kyungsoo’s things that kept growing, moved out of his room to sleep on the couch every night, without a word. Kyungsoo wants him to say a word, say something, anything, anything he can use to start a fight. But Jongin would do everything for him, except the cooking, which he sucks, horribly so. How did this guy even live till now, the no number of coupons and stacked pamphlets of nearby takes outs are enough of an answer.   
  
…   
  
Baekhyun visits him, three weeks after Kyungsoo moved in with Jongin, argues with him that’s it’s not how it’s done. Kyungsoo snaps, “then what should I do?”  Baek’s lips form a thin line and his forehead cresses. He leaves with a frown and Kyungsoo tell him not to visit anytime soon. He doesn’t know what he is doing, what he should be doing, shouldn’t be doing.   
  
The man he is living with, he knows nothing about. The man, who he is living with, knows nothing about him, them. Two strangers under one roof, one lives with the intentions to hurt and other with the intentions to take it all. This is messed up, Kyungsoo’s aware, maybe he is impulsive, maybe he is irrational. Maybe he is just Kyungsoo.   
  
…   
  
“You look like shit” Kyungsoo throws some off handed remark, rounding the counter and helping himself to a glass of milk.   
  
Jongin fidgets in his spot, eyes going wide for a second before they naturally fall to a ground, backing away few steps to create some space between them in the tiny space.   
  
“is that- ”   
  
“..yes,” Jongin stutters, bringing the sonogram to front from where he held it behind his back, looking just a guilty as a dog who’s got caught by their owner middle of sneaky act of stealing the cookies that weren’t for him. It really isn’t for him, he should look guilty.    
  
His fingers tighten around the glass, half of the milk finished and half still left. Kyungsoo squints at the sonogram held out for him to take. The clock on the wall ticks away. It’s him who displayed it on fridge with help of a magnet. Its him, who wanted Jongin to see it, and now its him, who can’t take the sight of Jongin looking at the picture of something that’s growing inside of him.   
  
“It’s the size of a sweet potato.” Kyungsoo whispers, caressing the pixilated lump with his thumb, leaning on the counter, focusing his concentration on a tiny spot on the wall.   
  
“ I’m sorry.” There is quite ache in Jongin’s voice, that’s now creeping into Kyungsoo and twisting his insides. Because it’s not Jongin who should be finding the sonogram on fridge. It’s not him who should be Kyungsoo sharing the moment, discussing the size of the baby that’s growing in his belly. Jongin should be sorry because can’t bring him back, Jongin should be sorry because he ruined the perfect little family of Kyungsoo. The perfect little family Kyungsoo’s sweet potato supposed to come to life to. And Jongin is sorry, but why doesn’t that take his ache away?   
  
It’s not until the saltiness greets his taste buds, Kyungsoo realizes that he has been crying, and that he ,too ,has been crying.   
  
Two strangers in the middle of the kitchen of a crumpled small apartment becoming the axis of the universe. The world revolves around them silently, or maybe the world is buzzing away, they are the ones silent and feeling thousand emotions, and nothing, all at once, that’s making him feel like the center of everything, the weight of everything.   
  
A small hiccup leaves his lips before Kyungsoo bolts to his room and shut the door behind, dropping to the ground as the hardwood harsh against his back. The wetness of the brown eyes , and the tracks of tears follow him into the dreams, caught in wind whirl of emotions even in sub conscious.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
It shouldn’t be a surprise to find a paper bag of sweet potatoes on the kitchen counter the next morning, but, somehow it does make him. Kyungsoo takes a harsh, angry big bite , it leaves some warmth to the heart on its trek down to tummy. To the little one.   
  
…   
  
There are instances where the pain and hurt seeps through his heart, mind and body in the middle of the night, staring at the ceiling and growling into the pillow and changing sleeping position. There nights are constant occurrences now, he can still hear the footsteps on the other side of the door, and imagine a worried looking Jongin, a lost look on his face and ever ready feet to run to fulfill any kind of request. He is past weird carving now, just puffy body and trouble sleeping- either caused by pregnancy or the life happening, he couldn’t tell.   
  
“Am fine, go back to sleep.” He says loudly to the empty room.   
  
The door clicks open, a few seconds later, a head peaks in, brown hair messy and brown eyes blinking. Kyungsoo’s lips twitch in annoyance, the head peaks out right back just before the pillow can hit it. now it hits the closed door and falls on floor.   
  
Bad impulsive decision, one pillow gone, it's  already uncomfortable to find a suitable position to sleep with help of pillows, now one less pillow means finding another new comfortable position. Wonderful .   
  
Closing his eyes to focus on breathing, he hears the creak of door again and foot steps of Jongin. Before Kyungsoo can start cursing Jongin’s lovely mother, he can feel small weight of pillow placed gently over his feet and Jongin’s already halfway sneaking out of the room and the door closes as quietly as the old bolts and nuts holding it allow.   
  
…   
  
“You have to keep yourself alive!” Kyungsoo drops by unannounced, again, it has somehow became a habit to barge into Jongin’s house, his life, now his work place… and Jongin lets him, without a question, “..To take care of me” he adds after a few seconds of careful consideration, self composition. He had to come out of the house, take the cab and endure weird looks of the office peeps when he demanded to meet Kim Jongin, the last part wasn’t hard, people ready to assist a pregnant male preferring to not get yelled.   
  
“Work is hectic,” Jongin murmurs after a breath, licking his lips nervously, and studiously avoiding eye contact, which ends up him awkwardly looking directly at Kyungsoo’s growing stomach. He must have been startled, waking up in the middle of break time nap. But he is trying to keep himself composed.   
  
Dark circles, and sunken cheeks, hair a mess, there is unbearable misery in his voice, on his face, it almost makes Kyungsoo guilty. Almost.  “Planning to die on me?” Kyungsoo spits instead, attempting to suppress an eyes roll the way Jongin perks and lets out a tiny inaudible gasp at his words. Whatever the words that’s about to form on lips of Jongin are cut off by the lunch box that slides across the desk surface. He hasn’t come home for past three days, Kyungsoo’s not worried about Jongin, he was just worried if Jongin had ran away. That’s it. It has nothing to do with the snarky remarks he threw at Jongin four days ago to not show his face.  He had expected a fight, Jongin to snap and tell him to go to hell, it’s his home after all.   
  
“Am craving marinated crabs for dinner.”   
  
It takes a few moments, but it comes slowly, a nod, and twitch of lips, “I know this place that sells best crabs.”   
  
“It’s almost 12 inches now,” Kyungsoo offers, before turning around and walking away while imagining the redness that must be creeping up to Jongin’s cheeks once he notices the computer screen filled with results of his search, was on display to Kyungsoo. clarify what the search was about   
  
“I-i will eat well.” He hears instead, as curious eyes watch him waddling his way out of office.   
  
…   
  
“You need to let go of the past Soo.” Baekhyun says finally, placing the coffee cup down.   
  
“I haven’t had coffee in a while, let me smell it!” starts pouting when Baekhyun just smacks his grabby hands and takes the cup away. Kyungsoo can’t help the slight jealousy that bubbles in him , a cup of coffee, he hadn’t had in a while. He won’t have it for a while, for the sake of baby. For the sake of the promise, he gave to keep their baby safe. “What? I can’t even smell it?” now he feels a little more annoyed.   
  
Baekhyun gives him a look. A look that says am serious.   
  
Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo and he knows what’s Kyungsoo up to, what Kyungsoo can do. And Kyungsoo knows why Baek’s here. Kyungsoo sighs.   
  
“It’s my present and future,” Kyungsoo gives up the pretence of nonchalance, a hand caressing the small protruding tummy, the black t-shirt tight around him, he has been gaining weight slowly. He needs to ask Jongin to buy some cloths. He quickly got bored of demanding things from Jongin now, Kyungsoo doesn’t even have to form a full sentence, just one word and Jongin would present the world in his palms, on his knees. It’s annoying.     
  
“That’s not what i-“   
  
“Baekhyun.”   
  
His eyes avert and he seems to give up on whatever thoughts were spiraling in his mind and smiles, deciding to talk about the better topic. The baby. That brings out Kyungsoo’s enthusiasm, that didn’t exist previously.  Kyungsoo shows him the sonograms and gushes about how well the little bean doing, who else he would gush with? They end up crying a little, it’s inevitable. Baekhyun been best friend of his husband and eventually Kyungsoo’s too, he was supposed to be the god father.  He still will be, nothing has changed. Except everything has changed. He knows, they know.   
  
Kyungsoo hears the soft apologies from the door way, and Baekhyun’s ‘its okay’ and some more hushed words, while cleaning up the empty cup of coffee and his unfinished glass of juice. Probably thanking Jongin for taking care of Kyungsoo or something, Beak would totally do that.   
  
“Jongin seems to be a good person Soo, don’t give him a hard time.” Baekhyun’s gone but he left those words with Kyungsoo, the words Kyungsoo hears even after hours, lying in his bed. What’s more annoying is he can’t find anything to differ with the words. How calm a person can be? How can he take everything with a smile on his face?   
  
…   
  
Maybe it’s the many treks he took from his room to the bathroom and back, Jongin wakes up and sits up on the couching looking at him expectedly.  Ever ready to make himself useful in way possible to Kyungsoo.   
  
Maybe it’s the tiredness or lack of the sleep or the whacky hormones, he sits down besides Jongin to complain about it all, the hardships of pregnancy, while the mop of brown hair bounces along every time, Jongin agrees to something. He suspects Jongin having no idea about what he is saying, or just thinks Kyungsoo is just being typical pregnant bitch.   
  
“My sister, she was pregnant not too long ago.” Jongin says, reading his face when Kyungsoo decided to stop talking.   
  
He has a sister, of course, he does, Jongin has a family, a family that looks extremely happy and well off.  Then why…   
  
He turns the phone on and pulls out a picture, the screen fills with cute little faces. Cute looking boy and girl standing a table and kissing Jongin’s each cheek.  He lets Kyungsoo scroll through the camera roll. Jongin looks different, much different, not the one he knows now. A Jongin who might not have worked a day in his life, a Jongin that went to travel around the world with friends, in the middle of Hawaii ocean, in the middle of forest, in the middle of kpop concerts, and the ever present goofy smile. His smile looked beautiful, not sure about how it would look now. In the end, he realizes, he hasn’t seen Jongin smile, not at least once ever since they started living together.   
  
“Jongin…” it comes out, softly, almost inaudible. The male fast asleep, sitting. Kyungsoo tucks the blanket around him.   
  
Jongin’s left his life behind, his family behind. Living in this shabby place, working a small job and supporting Kyungsoo and the little one.   
  
Punishment. One he gave to himself.  Kyungsoo climbs his bed with heavier heart than any other night.   
  
…   
  
It starts slowly, Kyungsoo leaving a packed lunch on the kitchen counter and Jongin leaving him a small messages on notes thanking for the food. And sometimes bringing a take out for Kyungsoo to eat together. Strangers finding a grain of comfort in each other.   
  
“ I’m visiting doctor tomorrow.” Kyungsoo says suddenly breaking the silence between them, placing the chopsticks on the table.   
  
Jongin nods, chewing and taking another spoon full of rice and topping it with chicken. They are past the stage where Kyungsoo keeps trying to hurt him.  And Jongin doesn’t flinch every time Kyungsoo opens his mouth, any more.   
  
“Do you- would you.. like to come ?” its still too early, maybe too friendly. Maybe Jongin doesn’t want to, maybe he would reject and tell Kyungsoo to go to hell or something. That’s far fetched, but still plausible given the hard times he gave in past.   
  
The rice falls into soup, creating a mini splutter, Jongin apologies quickly, grabs few issues to clean the mess, before meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. Now they make eye contact, sometimes. He suppresses the urge to bite nail, snap or just laugh and say it’s a ... joke?   
  
Jongin’s mouth flaps uselessly for a few seconds, until he realizes that Kyungsoo’s still waiting for his answer, “I would love to.” That comes with some sort of finality that has ends of his lips twitch a tad.   
  
Kyungsoo nods, going back to the food, that’s getting cold quickly, needs some attention.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
“Stop fidgeting, you are making me nervous !” Kyungsoo kicks him under the shin, in the waiting room of the hospital.   
  
“Sorry,” he says, there a sheepish smile on his face. He looks a little better than past few months. It’s nice, Kyungsoo thinks, he can feel a little smile on his own lips too. They can be friends, maybe.   
  
…   
  
In his peripheral line of vision, Kyungsoo can feel, Baekhyun’s trying to catch his eyes.   
  
“You went to doctor.” He says, after failing to make Kyungsoo look at him in the eye.   
  
“I went to doctor.” Kyungsoo confirms, adding the eggs to the mixture slowly. “Can you line up the sheet.” Not a question, it’s better to divert Baekhyun’s attention to something else.   
  
“Without me?”   
  
“Without you.”   
  
Oh, well, mother fucker won’t give up. He scoops the batter into the greased up sheets and loads into the oven. Stalling, Baekhyun knows he is stalling, the smile on his lips gives away he has basic idea. He usually asks Baekhyun to accompany him to the visits of hospital, since it gets lonely sometimes, most times, everyone visiting has someone with them, mostly their spouse. It’s the first time in a while, Kyungsoo didn’t call Baekhyun to tag along with him. And there is only one more person in Kyungsoo’s life. Baek just wants him to confirm.   
  
Kyungsoo gives up, it’s always easy, too easy for Baek to make him talk. So he does, tells him how Jongin isn’t really that  bad.   
  
“Not that bad huh?”   
  
“Shut it.” Kyungsoo says and shoves a muffin in his rectangular face hole. That does the job.   
  
Baekhyun chokes on the one yet, he tries to take another one, Kyungsoo swats his hand away and stores the rest in a container. For later. Not for Jongin. Just it so happened to be Jongin was looking at the muffins baked in British bake off which Kyungsoo was watching the night before.   
  
He can do that much for the kindness Jongin’s showering him with.   
  
…   
  
It must be hormones, it must be, when he drops a bowl and his breath grows labored and the tears starts streaming down from his eyes uncontrollably. Jongin finds him on the kitchen floor, right next to the broken pieces of glass. On the sight of Jongin, only anger surges through his veins, and dances on the tip of his tongue, ready to shoot verbal draggers, no pain or hurt, pure anger. He wants to yell and shout at Jongin, if only it's that easy, when Jongin looks so worried, trying not to panic and assess    
  
Nothing registers, as Jongin taking one of the glass shred away.   
  
Jongin stares blankly at him, hesitant to touch his hand, after he had carried Kyungsoo bodily to bed.   
  
He can’t help the hisses, when the cotton ball dipped in disinfection makes contact with the ripped skin tissues, and groans in annoyance when Jongin apologies again.   
  
“Stay,” Kyungsoo says, pleads when Jongin gathers the first-aid kit. They are staring at each other, he realizes a few seconds later, he should look away, but Jongin looks just as messed up as him, just as broken.   
  
Something tightens around his heart.  A part of him wants to insist that this is all Jongin’s fault, blame everything on Jongin, blame Jongin for surviving the car crash. A part of him wants to believe only in a version of truth. A part of him wants to believe only he lost something, but Jongin’s here, right here taking full responsibility for something he was partially part of.    
  
A moment where death and survival crossed paths, a chain of accidents sending off another set of cars to either crash and die or let other ones crash and die. In one such unfortunate events, Jongin survived. And he blames himself for the death of Kyungsoo’s husband.  Ready to pay for it for the rest of his life. Kyungsoo’s breathing grows labored, his wounded fingers grabs and twist the fabric of Jongin’s shirt. “I miss him.” Falls from his lips. at this Jongin’s face twists, as if he had been slapped across his face, his eyes glaze some more instantly.   
  
“I read your journal.”Tiredness weighing down them both, both physically and emotionally, but that doesn’t stop Kyungsoo from confessing.   
  
“That’s okay.” His voice so soft.   
  
Of course, Jongin wouldn’t mind Kyungsoo snooping around and invading his privacy. Kyungsoo glares at the comforter, before feeling foolish and just grunting, instead, Jongin’s turned the other way, leaning against the wall.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me before?” nothing comes, Kyungsoo beings to suspect the other might have fell asleep sitting again, but the heavy rhythm of breathing proves him otherwise.   
  
“I didn’t want to justify what happened,  I took a life to save mine.” It’s too broken. Jongin tried to wipe the wetness away, but new tears keep falling.   
  
Kyungsoo should say something, but he isn’t sure if he can say comforting words, he lets the actions take over what words cannot, he pulls Jongin into a hug, lets him cry, until everything is over and only sniffles are left.   
  
“It’s okay,” he whispers into the hair, Jongin whimpers. “It’s going to be okay.” Kyungsoo repeats. Jongin’s a rambling mess of incoherent words of how much sorry he is to Kyungsoo, to the baby, to everyone.   
  
Tonight he isn’t alone in bed trying to find a little comfortable position to sleep. Jongin’s hand rubbing over his belly tenderly to soothe the pain caused by the stretch of skin, whispering sweet nothings and while Kyungsoo lets out the pent up emotions in small drops of tears pooling in dips of eye corners until it overflows and lands on Jongin’s hand he used as a pillow. Broken souls finding solemn in each other, the intimacy barely providing illusion of comfort when words fail to do so.  Nothing that can be said could melt away the weight resting on their hearts.   
  
It takes time, to forgive Jongin, to forgive himself. It takes time to accept. And so much time has passed already, and the realization slowly draws, he is still hanging up on the reason to reason out himself, reason out wanting to stay with Jongin some more, help Jongin let go off the past. He used to hate Jongin, but he can’t bring himself to hate the face so close to him, sleeping with knitted brows.   
  
What are dreaming? What’s making you frown in even dreams?   
  
Jongin’s eyes snap open, as soon as Kyungsoo’s finger makes contact with his skin, he blinks a few times, before they settle comfortably on Kyungsoo’s face and close half way.   
  
“you were frowning in sleep..” Kyungsoo rasps out, throat dry early in the morning.   
  
“Good morning.” Jongin smiles, face half covered by Kyungsoo’s hand, finger still resting between his brows. He catches the hand that’s trying to retrieve and let the palm rest on his cheek.   
  
“Very good morning.” Kyungsoo smiles this time, watching Jongin nuzzle into the warmth of his palm.   
  
It’s okay. They are going to be fine, Kyungsoo will make sure of it.    
  
…   
  
Kyungsoo insists on Jongin paying his family a visit and spend time with them, with the kids who must be missing their uncle Nini. Jongin does, he always does what Kyungsoo asks him to, but not before setting a small electronic Christmas tree and gifts under the tree, with all the emergency contacts written on a note and placed on the table, filling the fridge with different ingredients of dishes Kyungsoo likes.   
  
He waves Jongin a goodbye and drags himself to Jongin’s room he has nested the past few months to pack the little belongs he has. He has to go, he should not take more from Jongin than what he already did. Jongin’s smiling a little more these days, he would find his way back to life soon. They are past a lot of things now, past the awkwardness that followed the morning of that night, which they never speak, but very much treasured. That day that had molded what they have now. Comfort. Slowly letting go of their yesterdays, they are living in the todays and looking forward to the tomorrows. Kyungsoo’s the last reminder of the past, the reminder of the blood that got on Jongin’s hands, even when he wasn’t the cause of blood that’s shred. He was simply block in the dominoes effect. Kyungsoo has blamed him long enough, misplaced resentment, if anything the only one he could resent is the god himself, he didn’t realize it back then, when Jongin came to the funeral, Kyungsoo had lost his rationality and blamed it on Jongin. Jongin stood there taking every word of Kyungsoo, received his anger, received everything he throw, accepted to take care of Kyungsoo which his husband was supposed to do, without as much of a word of protest.   
  
The bathroom looks weird with only one brush resting in the cup, the cabinets void of his pregnancy meds. The bed looks alien without the baby blue sheets and so many pillows. He needs to take everything that might remind Jongin of him.   
  
Checking the clock, still having a few hours left before Jongin will be home, Kyungsoo decides to finish the scarf he has been knitting to leave it as the Christmas present he wanted to give Jongin. once done, packs it in gift wrapper and leaves it under the tree and taking the two gifts one addressed to him and the other addressed to the small pumpkin still growing in Kyungsoo’s tummy. Kyungsoo can’t help the fond smile when the baby’s gift turns out to be an adorable bear onesie.   
  
The world goes silent when the front door clicks open and Jongin’s face comes into view as it goes from confusion to realization to ultimately heartbreak upon finding Kyungsoo dragging a suitcase to the hallway, already clap in warm jacket, hands clad in gloves   
  
Too late.   
  
The box of cake Jongin’s holding falls to the ground with a thud and the content falling out of it and becoming a mess, just like their emotions.   
  
“jongi –“   
  
his vision fills with black instantly as Jongin engulfs him into a bear hug and sobbing into his hair. Too late, or too early.. Jongin wasn’t supposed to be home till another hour. And he doesn’t need Kyungsoo to confirm anything, the bags and foreign looking house are enough of a confirmation.   
  
“Don’t leave me Soo.” Being the only words, pleads, coming out of Jongin’s lips, melting his heart.   
  
“I don’t want to burden you anymore.” Kyungsoo whispers into Jongin’s chest, that’s heaving up and down, with shallow breaths.   
  
“you never were, never will be Soo,” Jongin lefts go just enough to cup Kyungsoo’s face, his eyes so tender, voice desperate.  Its breaking his heart just to look at him, fresh tears welling up in his own eyes, but he can't give into Jongin’s sad face now, if he doesn’t want to see him sad ever again, assuming if they ever see each other again. Kyungsoo isn’t planning to. He better stay as a hard chapter in Jongin’s book, a few pages…   
  
“That’s your kind heart Jongin, we can’t live in the illusion of what could have beens anymore, you never were responsible for what happened.” It's hard, it hard to articulate what he wants to say, when Jongin’s this close to him, the ever lovely Jongin, the ever giver, who holds himself responsible for what happened, because Kyungsoo said so, because Kyungsoo blamed him, he took the blame.   
  
“But am responsible for you.”   
  
Stubborn, stupidly so, ever gentle. “You are not.” He is not. He never was. They are two people tangled in events of misfortune. Because one of them, because Kyungsoo held him responsible.   
  
“I want to Kyungsoo, can I take responsibility for you, will you let me ?”   
  
No. A part of him wants to say yes, another part says no. A rational part of him argues how can he say yes and invade more of Jongin’s life than he already had. The thought alone fills him with regrets, guilt. Everything he brought up on Jongin. It’s time for Jongin to heal, go back to his family, his life. Live his life again.   
  
“Am sorry Jongin. I have to go,” Kyungsoo crooks out, words heavy and tasting bitter than anything he had ever said. Jongin’s face breaks further. He doesn’t know how long they had cried but Kyungsoo wraps the red scarf around Jongin’s neck , indulgence he allowed himself, and bids him a goodbye.     
  
  
………..

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you


End file.
